


under the light of fireflies and the setting sun

by Elusivity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Oneshot, PROTECT THEM, marichat is too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elusivity/pseuds/Elusivity
Summary: She stifled a giggle. Even Chat Noir, pun extraordinaire, could hold his tongue to enjoy a nice view.





	under the light of fireflies and the setting sun

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd like to listen along, Marinette listens to this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf0f4-i1bdo

Marinette climbed out onto her balcony and took in a deep breath, relishing the distinct scent of summer. The balmy air was warm, but at this point in the evening, with the sunset staining the sky in vivid hues, the heat wasn’t unpleasant. She took a seat on her lounge chair and curled her legs to the side, making sure she had a decent view of the park across her house. As Marinette waited patiently, she plugged her ear buds into her phone and began listening to music.

Earlier, she had checked the weather forecast and realized that tomorrow would be raining, which meant that around now would be the perfect time to see… Her lips quirked into a smile as she spotted the telltale glow of the fireflies.

The first time she had noticed this had been at night on her way back home after an akuma attack. The park was illuminated with the gentle flickering of innumerable fireflies, but Marinette could only spare a few seconds to gape before her miraculous had beeped urgently, reminding her to go back before her transformation dropped. As soon as she landed on her balcony and de-transformed, however, she immediately turned around and leaned against the railing, looking dazedly at the still-visible park. Something about the light of the fireflies was captivating, and an hour had easily passed before she had ended up moving from her spot. Since then, she had always remembered to keep an eye out for the fireflies whenever it was humid enough.

Without fail, the sight was as enchanting as ever. Marinette hummed contentedly to her music as she gazed dreamily at the dancing lights.

“Nice night, hmmm Purrincess?” Marinette blinked and pulled out her ear buds. She was met with the sight of Chat’s familiar figure.

“Chat!” She smiled and patted the space next to her, scooting over to give him space to sit. He plopped down beside her and, unexpectedly, remained silent as he watched the fireflies with her. She stifled a giggle. Even Chat Noir, pun extraordinaire, could hold his tongue to enjoy a nice view.

Over time, Chat’s visits to her balcony had slowly become less and less of a surprise and more of a habit. At first, their conversations had merely been easygoing banter, but eventually, she began to see a more serious side to Chat that she was rarely privy to as Ladybug. After the first few visits, when she had asked Chat why he had started coming to her balcony, he nearly answered with the same bravado as always.

* * *

 “Just thought I’d stop by for a little… chat.” He winked. Marinette gave him an exasperated look. “Okay, you got me, it was for the croissants,” Chat said, polishing off the last of his pastry.

“Ah, I should’ve known,” Marinette responded dryly. She stood up and was about to put away the empty plate when Chat grabbed her hand.

“W-wait, I was kidding! Don’t leave; I’ll tell you.”

Marinette stopped, alarmed by his sudden seriousness. She only meant to put the plate away and had fully intended on coming back, but his sudden willingness to tell her had piqued her curiosity and she decided to go along with it. Marinette sat down somewhat guiltily and tried to ignore how he still hadn’t let go of her hand.

“I… I had a fight with my father that night.”

Marinette stilled. As Ladybug, she and Chat had always skirted around revealing information to each other about their personal lives, but right now she regretted having to keep their identities a secret from one another. Was it her fault that Chat had bottled up enough emotions that he needed to vent to her civilian form?

“I needed some space so I went out as Chat Noir and happened to see you on your balcony. At first I just wanted someone to talk to so I could get my mind off things, but after a while I started coming back because you’re…” Chat hesitated. “…my friend.” His grip tightened on her hand, as if he was afraid she’d pull away, and his verdant green eyes held her gaze steadily. “Can I call you that?”

Marinette ruffled his hair and smiled, ignoring how warm her face felt. Even if she couldn’t be by his side as Ladybug, she’d always look out for her kitty. She wanted him to be able to confide in her, Marinette, the way he couldn’t confide in Ladybug. “Of course, _mon Chaton_.”

* * *

Presently, Marinette became aware of Chat leaning nosily over her shoulder.

“What are you listening to?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and poked his nose until he was out of her space. Of course he wouldn’t be able to sit still for long, even with a breathtaking view in front of them. By this time, the sun had already set, but the light had yet to fade.

Without waiting for Marinette’s answer, Chat continued. “George Winston huh? I love playing his music.”

“You play the piano?” Marinette asked. Yet another thing she hadn’t known about Chat.

Chat smirked. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am a very cultured person.” He leaned closer to Marinette. “What do you think? Have you fallen for me yet?”

Marinette almost bit her tongue. The proximity of their faces was somehow different from when she had her mask on as Ladybug, and for some reason his verdant green eyes had disarmed her. She couldn’t respond. Her hesitation lingered between them as she blinked at him, trying to think of something, anything, to say.

Chat jerked back, laughing awkwardly. “As if! Hahah…”

Marinette hurriedly joined in with his laughter until it died away in silence. She looked away and picked up her ear buds from where they had fallen in her lap, fumbling to untangle them. “D-do you wanna listen with me?” She haphazardly shoved an ear bud into Chat’s ear. He winced and protested.

“Hey, this is the wrong side!” Chat pulled out the offending ear bud and switched them, replacing the correct one into his ear and leaning forward to put the other one in Marinette’s. “Here you go…” Chat trailed off as he tucked her hair behind her ear, his breath catching as he made eye contact with her bluebell eyes. Marinette’s eyes dilated as she held his gaze, breathing shallowly. He moved his hand to gently cup her jaw. Almost as if his body had a mind of his own, he leaned forward slowly, drawn in by her eyes.

In the midst of the warm summer evening, illuminated by the fading light of the sun and the flickering of fireflies, he captured her lips in his for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, thanks for reading my first Miraculous fic! This was partially inspired by that George Winston song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf0f4-i1bdo) and also when I drove past a field that had so many fireflies I almost pulled over LOL. I'm not sure if Paris really does have a lot of fireflies since it is a city, but I'd think that if it's humid enough you can find at least some in a park, right? Also, I didn't mean to find this out but apparently fireflies are carnivorous and sometimes even eat other fireflies. The more you know, huh.


End file.
